Izanami Dungeon
|Boss Class = Deity |Boss Ability = }} Material For Hazards Video Walkthrough Overall Strategy Bring AGB monsters The main hazard is gravity barriers. There are some warps in the third and second boss stages and damage walls from the shields in each boss stage. The damage walls only appear if you spend too much time there. Bring a full NGB team; NW is optional. Focus the Revivers All stages have zombies that revive mobs every turn. Every non-boss stage has a zombie loop; to clear it you must either clear both zombies at once or clear one zombie + three mobs - and hope the remaining zombie doesn't revive his partner. Viable Monsters Viable Max Luck Monsters 1st Stage - Prioritize the Zombies Progression Order 1. Defeat the two Zombies in the middle 2. Defeat the remaining mobs Since the two zombies revive each other, you have to clear them both at the same time. Bounce between them and proc bump combos to defeat them. The zombies will only revive up to two mobs so you can clear one zombie and two mobs and then hope the remaining zombie doesn't revive his partner. 2nd Stage - Break the Zombie Loop Progression Order 1. Defeat the Zombies 2. Defeat the remaining mobs Break the Zombie Loop like in the previous stage. Take both of them down at the same time or clear 1 Zombie and 2 mobs. 3rd Stage - Clear Mobs to Mitigate Damage Izanami's HP: 3.3 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Zombie 2. Defeat the remaining mobs 3. Defeat Izanami Take down the mobs to mitigate damage. Clear the Zombie to stop the reviving. If you have monsters with Deity Slayer, you can ignore the mobs and go straight for Izanami. 4th Stage - Whittle Down the Zombies Before Clearing Progression Order 1. Defeat the zombies 2. Defeat the remaining mobs The Zombies are positioned very far from each other, and it will be hard to hit them both at the same time. Therefore, reduce their HP while clearing the other mobs so that you won't take damage. Izanami's Attack Pattern 1st Boss Stage - Aim For the Top Left Corner Izanami's HP: 2.6 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat Izanami Ignore the mobs and aim for Izanami. Use the tight spot between her and the top left corner for high damage. Clear Izanami within 8 Turns, before the Damage Walls come out from the Shield. 2nd Boss Stage - Clear Bahamut Depending on Position Izanami's HP: 2.6 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat Bahamut 2. Defeat Izanami Bahamut does a lot of damage if you are near him, especially the 5 Turn Spread. The Spread shoots to his right side so do not be inbetween him and the Shield. If a lot of your monsters are near him, take him down ASAP. If not, just focus on Izanami. 3rd Boss Stage - Focus Fire Onto Izanami Izanami's HP: 2.6 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat Izanami Izanami is in the middle of the stage, so it will be difficult to deal damage. Rely on Bump Combos for your main damage source. If you can't defeat her before the Shield starts shooting Damage Wall, use a Strike Shot or two. 4th Boss Stage - Use SS to Defeat Izanami Izanami's HP: 3.4 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat Izanami with SS The HP of the Bahamut are high. Their attack range is only on the bottom of the map, so you can just completely ignore them and focus on Izanami. Use your SS to take down Izanami. If she is still alive, your Bounce monsters can aim for her head for damage. __FORCETOC__